Secret my boss
by nyanil.joongie
Summary: Apa kau mencari makan dengan pukulan, apa kau bahagia kalau sudah memukul seseorang. Kau tak akan bertahan jika hanya mengandalkan pukulan ringan seperti itu. Kali ini kau bisa selamat, tapi lain kali pukulan itulah yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri


**Secret my boss**

Author : Nyanil

Rate: T ( aman )

Genre : action, friendship, Angst

Pairing : Yesung. Leeteuk . and Siwon

Cast : seluruh member suju (super junior)

**Warning : Typos, Geje , ****maaf untuk abang euhyuk dan beberapa member suju yang saya buat jahat di FF ini T-T, **

Disclaimer : jujur ini saya ambil dari sebuah komic untuk alur ceritanya hanya saja sangat berbeda untuk jalan cerita dan juga judulnya. Tempat dan posisi tokoh utama pun beda ini hasil karya saya, hanya untuk alur ceritanya saya terinspirasi dari sebuah komic hehehe. Untuk kebutuhkan jalan cerita beberapa anggota suju saya buat perperan menjadi antagonis. Mianhae oppa T-T

Summary : Apa kau mencari makan dengan pukulan, apa kau bahagia kalau sudah memukul seseorang. Kau tak akan bertahan jika hanya mengandalkan pukulan ringan seperti itu. Kali ini kau bisa selamat, tapi lain kali pukulan itulah yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri

Don't like don't read just click the back button,, enjoy reading^^

"Di mana presdir?" Tanya leeteuk kepada salah seorang pegawai kantor nyy. Pegawai itu pun menunjuk kesalah satu sudut ruangan dii kantor tersebut dan langsung mengeluh kenapa mesti seorang mantan berandalan orang nyy yang harus jadi presdir bukan leeteuk saja. Mendengar hal itu, leuteuk hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum nyy dan langsung menyusul tempat presdir berada.

"Seharusnya kau mengelapnya separti ini!.. Aish kau ini?" Keluh yesung pada seorang pegawai bersih-bersih (OB) sambil mempraktekkannya.

"Sudah tuan tidak perlu, biar saya saja!" Seru OB memohon agar yesung tak melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?" Tegur leeteuk sambil memukul kepala yesung dengan map yang dibawanya.

"Aku hanya membantu wookie bersih-bersih" jawab yesung polos sambil mengusap usap kepalanya, leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan yesung yang notabene adalah presdir.

" Yaak~ kau ini kenapa! Ada laporan kalau kau tengah memaksa pegawai rendahan siwon untuk jadi panitia pelaksana untuk acara ulang tahun perusahaan kita " tegur heechul yang datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah murka. Yesung tak menanggapi ocehan hee, ia malah menyambut dengan senyuman riang.

"Hyung, sudahlah.. Aku hanya tidak ingin salah satu pegawaiku tidak ada yang tidak hadir dalam acara tersebut, dan hanya diia yang menyatakan dirinya untuk tidak hadir jadi aku memaksanya untuk ikut jadi panitia"

"Apa dia mau ikut setelah kau bilang begitu" ucap heechul kesal sambil menatap horor yesung.

"Tentu saja... Menolak hehehe" jawab yesung cengengesan dengan jeda di ucapanya. " Tapi aku akan memaksanya lagi dan lagi sampai dia bosan mau ikut diacara tersebut " lanjutnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan heechul yang kesal setengah mati sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dengan kelakuan sang boss.

"Percuma kau bilang seperti itu, diia pasti tak akan menurut." Ucap leeteuk yang sangat tahu sifat yesung sambil menepuk pundak heechul kemudian berjalan pergi menyusul yesung.

"Tapi aku ini sekertarisnya, jadi apapun yang diia lakukan aku harus mengetahuinya direkturrr!" Heechul terus berteriak agar leeteuk mendengar keluhannya,namun teuki hanya membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah tangan dan terus berjalan menyusul yesung.

~in the parking place~

Ketika sore hari menjelang, lagi-lagi yesung berniat mengajak siwon bergabung untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia pun berjalan menuju lift dan hendak ke parkiran mobil yang letaknya berada di lantai dasar untuk menghampiri siwon yang bekerja sebagai juru parkir.

Pletakk... bukk.. brakk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perkelahian di sudut lorong parkiran tersebut. Yesung segera belari ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan" teriak yesung begitu melihat siwon yang tengah dii keroyok oleh 3 orang berandal dari perusahaan tetangga. Ke 3 orang tersebut pun langsung kabur melihat kedatangan yesung.

Tubuh siwon penuh luka lebam di wajahnya, di sudut bibirnya tengah mengalir darah segar. Meski begitu, raut wajah siwon yang dingin tetap saja melekat walau dalam ke adaan lemah seperti itu.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kenapa ajakan ku kau tolak tapi kau sendiri malah berkelahi disini?" Tegur yesung marah.

"Jangan campuri urusanku" ucap siwon dingin.

" Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur, kau itu pegawaiku, dan aku ini bo.."

Plakk

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku melayang kekepala yesung sebelum dia menyelesai kan kata-katanya. Yesung dan siwon pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah awal buku itu melayang.

" Hei boz kecil, belum waktunya keluar kantor. Dari tadi para memegang saham sudah menunggu mu untuk membahas proyek ultah perusahaan kita, kenapa kau malah asik dii sini" tagur leeteuk santai dari balik mobil kuning yang ia lewati. Yesung hanya bisa mengkerutkan keningnya melihat kedatangan teukie.

"Hei kau" teriak siwon sambil menujuk ke arah teukie. " Kau presdir kan disini, tolong kau urus bocah ini. Aku tak ingin dia terus berada di sekitar ku" lanjutnya mengalikan telunjuknya kearah yesung yang tengah ternganga. Sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini.

" mworagu?" geram yesung kesal karena siwon salah mengira. sedangkan teuki hanya tertawa cekikikan dengan menutup mulutnya dangan punggung tangan kanannya bergitu mendengar ucapan siwon. Memang tak banyak yang tau kalo yesung adalah presdir dii perusahaan tersebut,hanya para pemegang saham dan beberapa staff nya yang tahu . Karena peran leeteuk lebih banyak membantu dari pada dirinya yang mantan berandalan juga " Yaa~ hyung, kenapa kau malah mengobatinya? Bukannya membelaku" lanjut begitu melihat leeteuk jongkok melihat luka-luka siwon.

" Kau dulu pernah menghajar merekakan, kau tahu sendiri perusahaan seperti apa mereka makanya dulu kau menghajar sampai seluruh preman itu masuk rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah menjadi presdir di perusahaan MR. Simple ini" ucap siwon datar sambil menatap serius ke leeteuk.

" Mungkin karena suatu hal" jawab teukie singkat sambil terus mengobati luka-luka siwon yang entah dapat dari mana obat-obat tersebut.

" Apa kau mencari makan dengan pukulan, apa kau bahagia kalau sudah memukul seseorang. Kau tak akan bertahan jika hanya mengandalkan pukulan ringan seperti itu. Kali ini kau bisa selamat, tapi lain kali pukulan itulah yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri" ucap yesung memotong percakapan leeteuk dan siwon dengan tampang dingin yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan di hadapan orang lain.

"Berisik kau" teriak siwon sambil memaksa berdiri dan mengayunkan sebuah pukulan kearah yesung. Yesung tak bergerak seinci pun, tapi karena tubuh siwon yang tengah lemah karena luka-luka yang dia dapatkan akibat perkelahian tadi sehingga pukulan siwon tak dapat mengenai yesung. Wajah yesung tak berubah sedikitpun, masih datar dan terkesan dingin sambil menatap lurus ke sorot mata elang siwon. Siwon hanya mematung melihat sikap yesung dan agak bergetar di tatap seperti itu oleh yesung untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kuharap kau dapat memikirkan kata kataku tadi" ucap yesung sambil berlalu pergi diiringi leeteuk.

~hari H~

"sepertinya semua sudah hadir ketua, kecuali satu orang" ucap leeteuk pada yesung yang tengah bersiap di atas panggung mengetes microphone untuk pidato saat awal acara. Hari ini adalah hari ultah perusahaan yang ke 2, 3hari setalah kejadian pemukulan itu siwon tak ada kabar sama sekali. Bahkan siwon tidak masuk kerja dengan alasan sakitnya.

Yesung yang mendangar berita dari leeteuk tersebut hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia sangat berharap kedatangan siwon saat ini. Bukan nya dia menspecialkan siwon, hanya saja semua karyawan di perusahaan yang dia kelola saat ini sudah hadir bahkan satpam yang biasanya berjaga di gerbang dan juga para OB yang biasanya sibuk di pentri kini tengah asik menikmati acara Ultah perusahaan sebelum acara dimulai. Dan hanya siwon yang tidak hadir disini.

"sajangnim" teriak admin kibum sambil lari-lari ke arah yesung, yesung dan leeteuk yang tengah terdiam pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kibum. " Gawat sajangnim, dibelakang gudang persediaan barang.. Siwon~ssi.. Berandal-berandal itu" adu kibum dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Memangnya tidak ada kyuhyun dan shindong?"

" Ada, tapi lorong itu jarang sekali diperiksa satpam cho dan shin karena mereka dii tugas kan dii lobi kantor dan bukankan mereka sedang asik makan karena ketua mengundang seluruk staff termasuk OB dan satpam" jelas kibum sambil menujuk kearah pojok kanan ruangan itu yang dimana banyak makanan tersedia.

Yesung dan leeteuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian yesungpun menepuk dahinya sediri karena lupa dengan situasi saat ini.

" Jadi teringat akan seseorang" ucap leeteuk meledek seseorang sambil melirik ke arah yesung.

"Aishh,, kalau begitu aku titip pidatonya" yesung yang merasa pun langsung melepaskan jas resminya dan pergi dari acara tersebut menuju ketempat perkelahian tersebut.

"Ketua mau kemana lagi? Sudah waktunya cek mic untuk pidato nanti" heechul datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah horrornya dan langsung menarik kerah yesung. Bukan mantan berandalan namnya kalau tak bisa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman heechul yang lemah. Yesung memutar tubuh nyy 160 derajat, menarik lengan heechul yang tengah menahan nyya dan mendorong heechul kuat-kuat hingga hampir saja terjatuh jika dengan sigap tidak ditangkap oleh leeteuk.

" Kuserah kan semuanya padamu hyung!" teriak yesung sambil pergi menjauh dan langsung lenyap di tengah lautan karyawan.

"Biar aku saja yang berpidato, dia ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting dari ini" saran leeteuk menahan pundak heechul saat bersiap mengejar yesung.

"Aisshh urusan apa lagi sih yang lebih penting dari pada ini " gumam heechul menahan sakit di sendi tanganya karena habis dii pitting yesung tadi. " Bagaimana mau di akui sebagai presdir jika setiap even saja dia tak pernah ikut di barisan depan " dengan pasrah heechul pun pergi menuju atas panggung meski sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

~at gudang persediaan barang~

" Apakah hanya segini kemampuanmu huh!" Bentak salah satu berandalan dengan menarik kerah baju siwon yang sudah tak berdaya kemudian meleparkan tubuh siwon hingga membentur dinding gedung tersebut. " Donghae, sungmin, zoumi, hendri, ku dengar hari ini hari perayaan ultah perusahaan naif ini?"

"Iia,, sepertinya begitu" jawab donghae sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mau apa kalian membicarakannya?!" Tanya siwon dengan wajah dan tubuh penuh luka lebam dengan sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah segar. " jika kalian berani masuk dan mengacaukannya, kalian tak akan ku maafkan" ancamnya dengan wajah dingin dan nafas terputus-putus.

" Jangan berani mengancam kami, bekacalah dan lihat tubuhmu sendiri yang sudah tak berdaya itu. Sudah babak belur saperti itu masih banyak bicara, pukulan payah mu tak mempan untuk kami" eunhyuk tersenyum sinis bak iblis melihat kondisi siwon yang mengenaskan. Seketika siwon terngiang mendengar ucapan yesung beberapa hari yang lalu, _"__Apa kau mencari makan dengan pukulan, apa kau bahagia kalau sudah memukul seseorang. Kau tak akan bertahan jika hanya mengandalkan pukulan ringan seperti itu. Kali ini kau bisa selamat, tapi lain kali pukulan itulah yang akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri__"_ dia merasa apapun yang dikatakan yesung semuanya benar. Dia mengeram kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat karena ketidak berdayaan dirinya.

"Tak peduli seberapa lemah pukulanku , aku tak akan biarkan kau untuk menghancurkan acara itu" teriaknya penuh emosi sambil menatap eunhyuk dan teman-temanya satu persatu.

" Kau masih berani juga yah" ledek eunhyuk dan kawan-kawannya yang kesal melihat ke gigihan siwon, eunhyuk pun mulai melayangkan pukulan nyy untuk menghajar siwon.

Tak.

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menghentikan pukulan eunhyuk.. dengan tubuh kecilnya dan kepala yang menunduk, sosok itu pun membuat eunhyuk geram kesal karena aksinya di tahan seseorang yang datang dengan sok jagoan.

"Siapa kau?" Tegur eunhyuk marah," kau anak kecil jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain"

" Ku mohon jangan berkelahi disini" tegur yesung halus dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ke arah para berandalan tersebut.

" Sudah kubilang, jangan selalu mengikutiku" teriak siwon kesal karena merasa selalu di ikutin yesung "kau tak akan bisa melawan mereka"

"Benar apa kata teman mu itu, lebih baik kau diam dan.." Belum sempat eunhyuk menyelesaikan pembicarannya, tiba-tiba secapat kilat sebelah tangan hampir saja menghantam dagunya. Keringat dingin keluar dari wajah eunhyuk hingga menetes ketanah saking bibir tenganga lebar dan wajah yang bergetar takut dia sedikit melirik ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Rupa nyya perusahaan tetangga masih belum kapok juga bermain-main dengankku! Kau eunhyuk kan anak buah kangin dan hangeng. Bukan kah kedua bos mu masih koma di rumah sakit gara-gara ku hajar tahun lalu" ucap yesung santai dengan auran setan yang keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Sambil memasang wajah polos yang tak sesuai dengan auranya tersebut, lelaki dengan kelapa besar dan penyuka kura-kura ini pun menurunkan sedikit tanganya dan terus menatap tajam kearah eunhyuk dan kawan-kawan.

"Ddo.. jangan-jangan kau..." dengan wajah syok , eunhyuk, donghae dan kawan-kawan nyy pergi berlari ketakutan, mereka takut akan berakhir seperti kangin dan hangeng jika sudah berurusan dengan yesung. Mereka tahu betul siapa yesung karena tahun lalu mereka ikut menyerang yesung hanya sajah mereka berhasil kabur sebelum yesung benar-benar mengamuk saat itu.

"Kau.. Jadi kau yang menghajar tahun lalu, mereka bukan presdir?" Tanya siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar. Yesung berbalik menatap siwon, dia menghampiri dan membantu siwon berdiri.

"Ia aku yang menghajar mereka, dan juga aku lupa kasih tau kalau aku ini presdir di perusahaan Mr. Simple ini" jawab yesung riang dengan cengiran khas yang dimilikinya "aishhh,, kita bisa terlambat keacaranya, jangan lupa datang ke ultah perusahaan okay." Lanjut nya meninggalkan siwon yang berdiri tercengang mendengar penjelasan yesung.

"kau pasti terkejut" ucap leeteuk tiba-tiba dari pintu belakang gudang. Rupanya seletah pembukaan acara tersebut leeteuk yang khawatir dengan yesung langsung bergegas menyusulnya dan dia pun sudah mendengar semua dari awal " Dia memang presdir disini. Aku yang merekomendasikannyya setelah keributan tahun lalu. Tadi nya para pemegang saham tidak ada yang percaya hingga mereka melihat hasil produksi meningkat. Jadi kumohon kau juga percaya padanya, rasa nya kurang kalau satu orang tak hadir dalam pesta" jelasnya..

~flashback on~

Ya.. tahun lalu saat perusahaan yang sekarang dipegang kendali milik yesung sebenarnya dulu adalah milik sepupu yesung. Mereka meninggal sebelum acara di mulai dan itu semua di lakukan oleh perusahan tetangga yang bernama "THE BRANDAL" mereka menyabotase mobil milik sepupu yesung hingga remnya blom dan berakhir jatuhh kejurang saat mengadakan liburan diakhir terkejut mendengar berita tersebut. Hanya saja karena uang kasus tersebutpun berakhir dengan keputusan sidang yang menyatakan bahwa itu semua hanya kecelakaan semata. Yesung geram dan langsung menghampiri the brandal milik kangin dan membuat onar di sana.

Para pemegang saham terkejut dengan aksi yesung, mereka yang tahu seperti apa sifat yesung menyuruh leeteuk yang merupakan wakil direktur untuk menggatikan sepupu yesung untuk menjalankan perusahan MR. Simple. Hanya saja leeteuk menolak secara halus karena merasa bukan haknya mengambil alih perusahaan yang dirintis oleh keluarga Kim tersebut. Leeteuk sangat mengenal yesung karena Yesung dan leeteuk merupan teman satu kampusan dan satu jurusan di Kyunghee univercity . yesung terkenal sebagai seorang berandal kampus yang kerjanya bersenang-senang dan berkelahi setiap hari. Dia melakukan hal tersebut karena merasa bosan dan tak tau arah hidupnya dan leeteuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

Saat hari perayaan ultah pertama tahun lalu leeteuk mencari yesung untuk menggatikan tugas sepupunya untuk memimpin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat beberapa orang terkapar tak berdaya termasuk pemilik perusahaan the brandal, kangin. Dihadapannya dia melihat pandangan kosong yesung yang seperti robot. Leeteuk datang menghampiri yesung kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Keketika yesung tersadar kemudian berbalik menatap leeteuk dengan airmata yang tak bisa terbendung.

"apa salah keluarga Kim hingga kangin membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku"gumamnya, leeteuk yang mengerti perasaan yesung segera memeluk sang sahabat. Mengelus pundak sang sahabat dan menenangkan tubuh yang bergetar hebat tersebut.

"lindungilah satu-satunya peninggalan keluargamu dangan menggatikan posisinya saat ini" bisik leeteuk ketelinga yesung. Mendengar hal tersebut yesung tersadar, kemudian mengakui kesalahannya dengan sifat dimasa lalunya. Polisi tidak menangkap yesung saat itu karena yesung terbukti tidak bersalah. Kangin sang pemilik the brandal lah yang bersalah karena ingin meledakkan bom saat acara ultah pertama MR. Simple yang merupakan saiangan bisnis yag telah menghancurkan bisnisnya di tahun pertama perusahaan itu berdiri. Untung yesung datang dan mengagalkan rencana kangin.

~flashback off~

"Apa ini?" Siwon terkejut ketika melihat sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan suasana ricuh para pegawai yang tengah asik bermain-main. Suasana di aula utama untuk menjamu para tamu kantor pun terlihat seperti tempat bermain layaknya anak-anak kecil. Ada permainan Game layaknya anak SMA ada panggung kecil di sudut ruangan untuk bintang tamu tampil , dan juga beberapa stand makanana tradisional korea. Sepertinya semua itu lebih cocok dikatakan festival dibandingkan dengan acara ultah sebuah perusahaan elit

Tidak hanya para pemegang saham yang ikut terbawa susana kekeluargaan yang dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh yesung, para undangan pun tengah asik menikmati jamuan itu.

"Inilah acara ulang tahun perusahaan yang di inginkan ketua kecil itu" ucap leeteuk sambil menunjukkan suasana pesta yang dipenuhi permainan layaknya anak-anak, sedang siwon hanya bisa menatap termangu penuh rasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia terlihat syok hingga tiba-tiba seseorang menariknya kesebuan stand makanan. "berhubung kau sudah hadir lebih baik kau bantu aku si stan makanan" ucap orang yang telah menariknya tadi yang ternyata heechullah orangnya.

" Bos seluruh pegawaimu hadir dalam acara ini" ucap leeteuk lewat mic disudut ruangan. Yesung yang tengah asik memberi instruksi pada para pegawainya pun tersenyum senang mendengar berita leeteuk tersebut. Dia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman bahagia sambil mengajak seluruh pegawainya untuk mengangkat gelas dan melakukan tost sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya saat ini .

The end

Annyeong chingu ^^

Salam kenal semuanya, ini merupakan FF pertamaku setelah bergabung disini.. kekeke~~

padahal ff lama hanya saya remack ulang dan baru dipost #plakk  
untuk cerita dan semua dalam ff jika tidak menarik mohon maaf :)  
dan terutama typos,, pasti sangat banyak ^^

mohon bantuannya ya chingu :)

yang sudah membacanya saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih dan jika ada yang berkenan untuk review bakal seneng banget ^^

dan untuk silence reader saya berterima kasih kalian sudah bersedia untuk membaca, tidak apa" jika kalian tidak review karena saya tidak mewajibkan soalnya saya juga pernah bahkan sering jd silence reader dulu... kekekek~~~

gomawo...

nyanil_joongie


End file.
